Yoda
Yoda is a wise, eccentric and extremely powerful Jedi and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order from the Star Wars universe who helped train Luke Skywalker and other heroes as well as facing off against villains such as Darth Sidious himself in the more recent films - he is a gentle teacher, but like all Jedi will fight fiercely to defend the galaxy from the Dark-Side of the Force. Yoda is a minor character in [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_I_The_Phantom_Menace The Phantom Menace], a major character in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith and The Empire Strikes Back, and a supporting protagonist in Return of the Jedi. He was portrayed in motion-capture and voiced by Frank Oz. History Born 900 years before the Battle of Endor, Yoda belonged to an ancient and mysterious species. As he was keenly attuned to the Force, he joined the Jedi Order as a youngling. After undergoing the ritual known asthe Gathering, he received his kyber crystal, and Professor Huyang helped him construct his first lightsaberaboard the Crucible. Thereafter, Yoda was paired up with a personal mentor. During their time together, Yoda's Jedi Master told him the tale of K'ungfu and Chuang, two great Jedi of the past. Around the age of 100, Yoda was ready to pass on what he had learned. Having attained the rank of Master, he would spend the next eight centuries training and tutoring generations of Jedi. Centuries later, Yoda would take on the Human Dooku as his last known padawan in the era of the Galactic Republic. During one mission to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk, the padawan witnessed his master face off with a giant, dreadful terentatek. Yoda also taught outside the Master/Padawan relationship. In fact, he trained all the Jedi younglings prior to their teaming up with Jedi Masters. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was taught as a Youngling. Kanan Jarrus, as Caleb Dume, often heard Yoda counsel "Do, or do not. There is no try." He also taught groups of younglings in the basics of Jedi training, including lightsaber instruction Star Wars Episode l:Phantom Menace Yoda at around 800 years old sits on the Jedi Council when Qui-Gon Jinn tells the Council of the events that happened on Naboo and the Sith warrior he fought on Tatooine. Master Mace Windu believed that the Sith would not return without the knowledge of the Jedi, but Master Yoda stated that the dark side of the Force was hard to see. Yoda asks Qui-Gon if he has more to share and the Jedi Master tells them his discovery of a boy named Anakin Skywalker he believes to be the Chosen One, prophesied to bring balance to the Force. Yoda and Mace Windu agree to train the boy, but think training him is unwise. The following day, the Council tests Anakin and find the Force is strong with him. Yoda asks him how he feels and if he is frightened and Anakin shares that he is not. Yoda tells the boy that his fear will lead him to the dark side and from there it will lead him to suffering and Yoda senses much fear in Anakin. That night, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin stand before the Council and tell the Masters that the boy is too old and has formed emotional attachments to the memory of his mother. Qui-Gon seemed angry at this decision stating he is the Chosen. Yoda looks into the Force and sees Anakin's future is clouded which is a dangerous sign. Qui-Gon decides to defy the Coucil and take Anakin as his Padawan learner but the Council states that young Skywalker's fate will be decided later and orders Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan to return with the Queen to Naboo. After the Invasion of Naboo ended and the defeat of the Sith Lord, Yoda and the Jedi Council arrive on Naboo. Yoda grants Obi-Wan the rank of Jedi Knight but still holds firm on his decision to not train the boy. Obi-Wan states Qui-Gon believed in him and Yoda shares that he may be the Chosen One but still senses great danger in his training. Yoda agrees with Obi-Wan's decision and allow him to serve as Anakin's Master. Later the Jedi Council hold a solemn funeral for the fallen Qui-Gon Jinn, while Yoda and Mace Windu discuss how to deal with the mysterious return of the Sith. Yoda says that there are always two: a Master and an apprentice and Master Windu asks which was destroyed. Star Wars Episode ll:Attack of the Clones Ten years later, the Galactic Republic is on the brink of war with many planets leaving and joining the Separatist Movement and the Military Creation Act trying to be passed to give the Republic an army, that has never happened before in galactic history. Yoda and the Jedi Council meet with the Supreme Chancellor, the former Naboo senator, Palpatine to discuss this serious issues. Chancellor Palpatine asks Yoda if these conflicts would lead to war and Yoda says that the dark side clouds everything and that the future was impossible to see. The Loyalist Committee enter the Chancellor's Office lead by Padme Amidala and discuss with the Chancellor and Yoda about the conflict. Yoda sees that the senator is in grave danger and Palpatine suggests a Jedi escort be issued to protect her. After a second attempt on the senator's life happened, Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Anakin stand before the Council to discuss what has transpired. Yoda tells Ob-Wan to track down the bounty hunter while Anakin will escort Padme back to her home planet of Naboo. Obi-Wan feels that his apprentice is not ready for this type of mission but Yoda states their judgement is ensured. Later Yoda teaches a group of younglings in the training room when Obi-Wan arrives and shares the discovery he has found. Yoda asks the younglings to help the Jedi Master solve his problem of not finding a planet where it was suppose to be. A youngling states that the planet does exist but someone erased it from the Archives. Yoda says that for someone to erase it is disturbing and tells Obi-Wan to search out this planet while he mediates on this. After Obi-Wan arrived on the planet Kamino and discovered a clone army being created for the Republic and met a Mandalorian bounty hunter, he contacted Yoda and Mace via hologram. Obi-Wan shared all the information he discovered, Yoda told him to bring the bounty hunter to the Temple and they will question him and ended the transmission. Yoda and Mace discussed how they could have been so blind not to see this army and Mace thought it was time to tell the Senate that their ability to use the Force is clouded. While waiting for Kenobi's report, Yoda meditated. He heard the voice of the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn and sensed that something had happened to Anakin. He conferred with Windu that the young Padawan was in "pain. Terrible pain". The Council and some senators met in the Chancellor's Office when Obi-Wan contacted them stating he followed the bounty to Geonosis and discovered the Separatist were creating massive droid armies before the Jedi was captured. Yoda and Mace both felt there was more happening on the planet. The Senate later decided to award the Chancellor emergency powers for him to create the grand clone army of the Republic to counter the threats of the Separatists. Afterwards, Mace Windu told Yoda he will take what Jedi are left and travel to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan. Yoda said he would visit the cloners on Kamino and see the army that has been created and both parted ways. With the Jedi surrounded by the huge droid army led by Count Dooku with a surviving group left all seemed lost until Yoda arrived with a brigade of the new clone army and rescued the Jedi out of the execution arena and on to the plains. Yoda commanded the clone forces before sensing a disturbance in the Force. Master Yoda later confronts the Sith Lord Count Dooku who injured both Kenobi and Skywalker. Yoda looked frail but the Force was his ally by deflecting Dooku's Sith lightning and a lightsaber duel ensured between the two but Dooku used the Force to hurl debris at the fallen Jedi then flees while Yoda prevented a column from crushing his friends. Returning to Coruscant, the Rpeublic won its first battle but many Jedi lost their lives. The Jedi meet, with Obi-Wan relieved by their recent victory. But a grim Yoda warns that troubled times await the galaxy's people and sensed the Clone Wars would be a long and foreboding period on not just the galaxy but the Jedi Order. Star Wars Episode lll:Revenge Of The Sith Yoda leads the Jedi Council in pursuing the mysterious Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Palpatine has by now amassed near-dictatorial emergency powers, and begins interfering in Jedi affairs by appointing Anakin as his personal representative on the Council. The Council grants Anakin a Council seat, but denies him the rank of Master, feeling that doing so would amount to giving Palpatine a vote in the Council. Embittered by the perceived snub, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. Anakin seeks Yoda's counsel about his prophetic visions that someone close to him will die. Yoda, unaware of the intensity of Anakin's love for Padmé, his pregnant wife, tells him to train himself to let go of everything that he fears to lose. Unsatisfied, Anakin turns to Palpatine, who then reveals himself as Darth Sidious, and manipulates the young Jedi into becoming his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader, with the promise that the dark side holds the power to save Padmé from dying in childbirth. Palpatine later transforms the Republic into the tyrannical Galactic Empire, proclaiming himself emperor for life, and orders the clone troopers to kill their Jedi generals. At this time, Yoda is on Kashyyyk, overseeing the battle between the Separatist forces and a combined command of clone troopers and Wookiees. Through the Force, Yoda feels the deaths of each of the Jedi as they are assassinated by their own troops. After swiftly killing the clone troopers instructed to kill him, he escapes with Wookiee leaders Tarfful andChewbacca (Peter Mayhew), and returns to Coruscant, where he and Obi-Wan fight their way into the Jedi Temple to stop a trap for all surviving Jedi. Inside, they discover that all the Jedi inside, younglings included, have been slaughtered. They then discover a holographic recording, revealing Vader as the assassin. Yoda decides to face Palpatine, sending Obi-Wan to kill his former Padawan. Obi-Wan tells Yoda he won't kill Vader, asking instead to go after Palpatine. However, Yoda insists knowing that Palpatine would be too powerful for Obi-Wan. He also tells Obi-Wan that the Anakin he knew no longer exists, having been "consumed by Darth Vader." Subsequently, Yoda battles Palpatine in a lightsaber duel that wrecks the Senate Rotunda. However, in the end neither is able to overcome the other and Yoda is forced to retreat. He goes into exile on Dagobah so that he may hide from the Empire and wait for another opportunity to destroy the Sith. At the end of the film, it's revealed that Yoda has been in contact with Qui-Gon's spirit, learning the secret of immortality from him and passing it on to Obi-Wan. Yoda is also instrumental in deciding the fate of the Skywalker children after Padmé dies in childbirth, recommending that Luke and Leia be hidden from Vader and Palpatine in remote locations. Other than the ancient Jedi Master, only the Organas, the Lars family, R2-D2 (Kenny Baker) and Obi-Wan know of their true identities. Star Wars Episode V:The Empire Strikes Back Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) arrives on Dagobah to seek his guidance, having been instructed to do so by the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi (Alec Guinness). Yoda doesn't initially identify himself to Luke and instead tests his patience by presenting himself as a comical and senile backwater individual, deliberately provoking both Luke and R2-D2. Luke is shocked when he finally realizes that this small, elderly creature is the powerful Jedi Master he was seeking. Finding that Luke has the same anger and recklessness which caused his father's downfall, Yoda is reluctant to teach him in the ways of the Force, and agrees only at Obi-Wan's behest. Luke's training includes having to climb up with Yoda on his back and using his mind to levitate his own ship. Before finishing his training, however, Luke chooses to leave Dagobah in order to confront Darth Vader and save his friends from the Empire's grasp at Bespin. Yoda and Obi-Wan warn him that he is not ready to face Vader and is being lured into a trap, but Luke leaves anyway, promising to return. When Obi-Wan laments that Luke is their "last hope," Yoda reminds him that "there is another". Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Yoda, now sick and frail, informs Luke that he has completed his training but will not be a Jedi until he confronts Darth Vader; he also confirms that Vader is Luke's father, something Vader had told a shocked Luke in the previous film. Yoda then peacefully dies at the age of 900, his body disappearing as he becomes "one with the Force". He leaves Luke with the knowledge that "there is another Skywalker". Moments later, Obi-Wan's ghost helps Luke come to the realization that the "other" of whom Yoda spoke is Princess Leia (Carrie Fisher), who is his twin sister.He return as a spirt on Endor. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Yoda's voice is heard by the young scavenger Rey (Daisy Ridley) after she discovers Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. Gallery 2420121101_5ce5850f89_z.jpg|Yoda in Soul Cabilur IV Yoda detail cw model.png|Yoda in Star Stars: The Clone Wars Yoda_CW.jpeg|Yoda's final appearance in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Yoda_Rebels.jpg|Yoda in Star Wars: Rebels File:JediGhosts-ROTJ.png|Yoda, along with Obi-Wan and Anakin as spirits in the final scene of Return of the Jedi Yoda_.jpeg|Yoda on the Attack of the Clones poster Yoda en Disney Infinity.png|Yoda in Disney Infinity Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Wizards Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure of heart Category:Disney Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chi Masters Category:War Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Lawful Good Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Last of Kind Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Mascots Category:Psychics Category:Tricksters Category:Sage Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Stock Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Mastermind Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Master of a Villain Category:Honest Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Knights Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Ghosts Category:Master Combatants Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Famous Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One